With Or Without You
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: They wish they could forget the horrific fight that happened... but can Seth and Amanda fix what's left of their friendship or is it beyond fixing? (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)


_**8/25/15, 40 minutes earlier…**_

" _Just admit it already, you put up those pictures of Zahra just like Leighla put up the ones of me! I never thought of you as a traitor before this, Mandy… but nowadays, you've been a completely different person and it's because you've spent more time around the Demon King and less time around me and your other friends!" Seth shouted after Amanda once again denied being responsible for posting the pictures of Zahra, the 25 year old brunette feeling horribly insulted and betrayed._

" _I'm not the one who went and posted anti-Semitic pictures online, that was her! She's a racist bitch and you're too blind to see that!" Amanda yelled._

" _Bullshit! You just don't like that I cheated on my ex fiancee, that didn't give you the right to go fuck up mine and Zahra's relationship! Why don't you go screw Finn and see if that'll make you feel any better, huh, little Demon Mistress?!" Seth yelled drunkenly, the last part as a taunt as he downed the last shot of whiskey._

" _He at least treats me better than you do… unlike Zahra, Finn doesn't lie." Amanda responded before she turned to leave._

" _You walk out that door, consider our friendship gone! And I'll just step over you the next time you have a life threatening seizure, I wish I had just left you there the first time!" Seth replied angrily, Amanda biting back her hurt._

 _She left, walking into the elevator and letting tears fall… she didn't want Finn to see her as a crying mess._

 _Amanda left the hotel, needing to be alone…_

 **Present time…**

Amanda had sat down on a lounge chair, crying… and broken hearted.

She had every reason to be after Seth had told her that he wish she had died last year.

And then she saw the ocean ahead of her once she had stopped crying… to her, it looked so peaceful.

' _Maybe it'll just take me with it… no, that would absolutely break Finn's heart! Just tell him where you are, damn it! Seth isn't worth beating yourself up and he isn't worth taking your life!'_ Amanda thought, taking her phone out and seeing a text from Finn.

' _Darlin', where are ya?'_

' _At the beach we were at for the party.'_ Amanda replied and Finn's response was immediate.

' _I'll be right there with Enzo and Dianne, stay put.'_

' _Okay.'_ Amanda responded and put her phone away… before she heard footsteps and looked up to see a woman with long light blonde hair sit down next to her, water soaking her skin and running down her arms.

"You… you look upset…" The woman responded, lightly brushing Amanda's tears away.

Amanda was a little confused as she swore she just saw the woman walk out of the ocean… but the woman's clothes were dry, just her hair and skin were wet.

She also didn't look injured at all… and Amanda was beginning to think that her mind was playing tricks on her, that the woman was just near the ocean and didn't actually walk out of it.

"Had a fight with someone… who outright told me that he wished that I had died last year. I was contemplating going into the ocean but I can't do it. I won't do it. Because he's not worth getting angry and upset over. He wasn't really a friend to me." Amanda replied, feeling the exhaustion of the last 5 days hit her and the woman seeing that she was close to nodding off into sleep.

"You just rest for a bit, okay? You've clearly had a bad night. I'll be right here… wherever here is." The woman responded, Amanda leaning back into the lounge chair and closing her hazel eyes.

She watched the sleeping brunette and found Amanda's outfit, a _Balor Club Worldwide_ tank top, white denim shorts and black sandals, a bit peculiar to the white top, pants and sandals she had taken from a nearby place and put on.

And although they hadn't told each other their names yet, Aloe assumed that Amanda was too young to be out alone as to anyone who didn't know her, Amanda looked about 18 instead of 25… grabbing a blanket someone had left behind, she placed it on Amanda.

' _Whoever you are that made her so upset… you better hope she forgives you and that you didn't mean it.'_ Aloe thought.

She heard multiple footsteps, saw flashlights and started to panic. Thinking it was the police cruiser she saw earlier, she darted off down the shore and halfway into the water, crouching down in it.

Finn, Dianne and Enzo searched the beach… and Finn shined the flashlight near the lounge chair, seeing Amanda and the three running to her.

"Hold this." Finn responded, handing the flashlight to Dianne before lifting Amanda up into his arms… to their confusion, she didn't wake up.

And then Finn saw the thin trails of eye makeup on Amanda's face.

"She must've cried herself out." Finn replied quietly before he and the others headed to the rented Chevy Traverse.

"I think it's time we shake some answers out of Seth!" Enzo growled, Dianne nodding in agreement.

At the hotel room, Amanda opened her eyes and found herself in one of Finn's shirts, her face cleaned off and Amanda looked up to see Finn… but he noticed her looking around.

"Hey… it's okay, it's just us in here. Seth's not gonna come barging in and dragging you out of here, I promise he won't." Finn responded in a gentle tone, lightly brushing Amanda's shoulder length hair back as she snuggled closer to him and rested her head on his right shoulder.

She closed her eyes and settled back into sleep… and Finn kissed her on her forehead.

At the same time, Dianne and Enzo found a passed out Seth… and both looked at each other.

"Since he made Mandy run off in the night, let's scare him." Dianne responded before they dragged Seth off with them.

 _ **8/26/15…**_

Seth woke up a little after 6 in the morning, looking around only to find himself up on the roof of the Omni Hotel and only wearing his black boxers as he pulled himself up.

And he picked up a note that was in Enzo's handwriting.

' _Since you decided to make Mandy run off into the night all upset, we decided to bring you up here and leave you… we're not exactly sure how you lost your clothes but that's none of our business.'_

"Of all the things to ever come back and bite me in the ass, this is the worst!" Seth growled as he tried to figure out how to get off the roof… and climbed down a ladder.

It was the only choice he saw at the moment.


End file.
